Plague
Plague, as it is appropriately called, is a bringer of terror and disease. It appears to revel in the destruction of forts and towns, and has been deemed by many as "a truly evil and hate driven creature." __TOC__ Physiology Plague is known to stand on it's hind legs, and go on all four limbs to move and attack. While standing, it's notably slower, but gives itself a large defensive advantage, as no physical weak points are in range to hit, save for the long range ballista-turrets. Plague also has steel like skin, requiring high sharpness; at least white sharpness to cut through. The harder scales running down his belly require purple, and the metal-like mask Plague wears, along with several parts of his body that have similar protection, cannot be cut through regardless of sharpness. Awkwardly, Plague's grunt's and groans, though low in pitch, sound some-what human. Plague is even known to "laugh" in a human fashion, albeit with a hint of insanity. And just as a fun fact, Plague has no lips, eye lids, or a discernible brow. Thus, Plague cannot smile, frown, or make any expression. The nickname Smiley arose because his "mask" curls upwards at his cheeks, making him look like he was either grinning, or open-mouth smiling. Abilities When Standing, Plague's tail is low to the ground and drips poison where ever he treads. Walking into these pools of poison will (obviously) poison the hunter. However, direct contact with the tail will deliver severe poison/toxic (like High-Rank Gigginox). Plague's teeth have a paralytic nature to them. If the teeth manage to tear flesh, the victim will instantly tense up and for a short duration, losing control over their nerves. Plague's saliva is surprisingly thin, only slightly thicker than water in terms of consistency. This, unfortunately, makes this poison easily seep through armor and make skin contact. Prolonged contact will cause drowsiness, then sleep. Plague has 2 long tongues, used to deliver the Saliva. The Tongue's them self are fairly harmless. Plague is also able to emit some explosive powder from his palms. He'll usually place his hand in a way to "pseudo-cage" a hunter, then discharge the powder. If the hunter remains under that hand, Plague will press his hand down, both crushing and detonating the victim. As long as the hunter can escape the hand and the explosion cause by it, the hunter should be able to calmly remove the blastblight inflicted on them before it goes off. Lastly, Plague can fire a "laser" similar to the Gravios or Agnaktor, though instead of fire, it's a pitch-black energy ray (Dragon). This laser takes a moment to charge up, and thankfully doesn't explode upon impact with the ground. However, Plague is able to feint this attack. Right before firing, he can close his mouth, readjust his footing, then fire it much faster than usual, since the attack has already been primed. Plague also has an instant death pin attack, performed from a standing position, and will usually only be able to hit Blademasters. Unlike most pin attacks, Plague's does no damage until he finishes, which is the part of this move that is instant death. Highly recommended to Felyne Slider and/or Dung-bombs, since his pinning gauge decreases quite slowly. The chances to get out of the pin without slider, dung, or outside assistance is incredibly difficult and rare. However, Plague has a tear drop chance when ever he attempts a pin. Plague will pick up a hunter by his feet and hold them in his hand. He'll raise the hunter to his eye, as if to size them up, then in front of his mouth and get ready to fire a dragon beam at point blank range. However, there's about a 30% chance that Plague will close his mouth before firing the beam, "laugh," then actually fire the beam. If the hunter breaks out during Plague's laughter, Plague will drop a tear and also enter rage mode instantly. Plague will exclusively target the hunter he failed to kill for the next 30 - 60 seconds. The tear has a VERY high chance for a rare drop. "In-Game" Description Theme/BGM Since I am not a musician, I cannot make my own music, though do have a song, that whenever I listen to it, it does remind me of Plague. A battle against something larger than life, in the midst of carnage and destruction. Equipment Disclaimer. I don't mind too much, making a monster very powerful, but I believe the armor and weaponry should be reasonable, for whatever game it was intended for. This armor's and weapon's stats will be shown as if it was in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. =Armor= Plague Bringer (BladeMaster) 10 Max Defense (Whole Set): = 600 Elemental Defense (Whole Set): • Fire = -5 • Water = -5 • Thunder = -25 • Ice = -10 • Dragon = 20 Slots • Head = 1 • Body = 2 • Arms = 0 • Waist = 1 • Legs = 0 Skills • Unshakable = 10 points Steady • Status = 15 points Attack +2 • Potential = 15 points +2 • Guard = 10 points +1 (Blademaster Set) • Recoil = 11 points +1 (Gunners Set) • Fate = -16 points Luck Design Plague Bringer is loosely based off the appearance of Plague Doctors in the 14th century Europe. "Nomadic" doctors who traveled around with large beaked masks. They attempted to cure many ailments, and most notably, The Black Death. =Weapons= Disclaimer for sharpness,since I don't want to make images for it. Below, I will list in order of smallest to largest, how I perceive sharpness grades. • Sliver of "Color" • Bit of "Color" • Small Chunk of "Color" • Moderate Chunk of "Color" • Large Chunk of "Color" etc. Pandemic (Dual Blades) 9 Attack: 308 Element/Status: 200 Paralysis & 150 Poison Sharpness: Mostly Green, Small Chunk of Blue. • With Handicraft; gains a bit of Blue and a Small Chunk of White. Affinity: -20% Slots: None Upgrades: Into Dread & Snare Dread & Snare (Dual Blades) 10 Weapon appears the same as Pandemic Attack: 322 Element/Status: 220 Paralysis & 180 Poison Sharpness: Mostly Green, Moderate Chunk of Blue. • With Handicraft; gains a Small Chunk of White and a bit of Purple. Affinity: -20% Slots: None Upgrades: None Fever Dream (Great Sword) 9 Attack: 1104 Element/Status: 350 Sleep Sharpness: Lots of Green, Moderate Chunk of Blue. • With Handicraft; gains a Sliver of Blue and a Moderate Chunk of White. Affinity: -20% Slots: None Upgrades: Into Night Terror Night Terror (Great Sword) 10 Weapon appears the same as Fever Dream Attack: 1152 Element/Status: 410 Sleep Sharpness: Lots of Green, Moderate Chunk of Blue. • With Handicraft; gains a Moderate Chunk of White and a Sliver of Purple. Affinity: -15% Slots: None Upgrades: None Plague's Sigh (Bow) 9 Attack: 324 Element/Status: None (80 Dragon with Awakening) Charge/Arrow Levels: Rapid Lv.2, Spread Lv.2, Pierce Lv.4 • With Load Up; gains Rapid Lv.4 as the final charge. Affinity: -20% Slots: None Coating Boost: Poison Coatings: Close-Range, Poison, Sleep, Paralysis Upgrades: Plague's Breath Plague's Breath (Bow) 10 Weapon Appears the same as Plague's Sigh Attack: 336 Element/Status: None (110 Dragon with Awakening) Charge/Arrow Levels: Rapid Lv.2, Spread Lv.3, Pierce Lv.4 • With Load Up; gains Rapid Lv.4 as the final charge. Affinity: -15% Slots: None Coating Boost: Poison Coatings: Close-Range, Poison, Sleep, Paralysis, Slime Upgrades: None Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon